rpgoutcryfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer Antar
Biography Lucifer Antar born on Anzat as one of the most ancient races in the galaxy, an Anzat. Some say Anzati are myths, some say they have actually seen an Anzat in there lifetime. Other have lied. and yet...other have been killed by them. Lucifer was born 500 year ago on the planet of Anzat. Lucifer had spent his entire life on Anzat. He eventually moved to corellia and started his hunt for power there. All the stories of people vanishing in Corellia are all due to Lucifer. Lucifer arrived at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. He snuck around avoding detection. He noticed Jace Valin, a Jedi Master, in the main garden. Lucifer slowly approched Jace from behing and his Tenticles slowly uncurled. Jace sensed him and turned around. Jace Imediatly attacked him and lucifer barley dodged the attack. Lucifer sped to the side and ignited his saber. He ran right at Jace and cut him down. His tenticles plunged into his ears and started to drain his energy from him. Lucifer then KO'ed Jace and he vanished just as fast as he had appeared. Lucifer flew to the Sith Temple on Ziost. Lucifer spent many years training his Apprentices. When it came time for the attack on the Jedi Temple on the Rift he accompanied The Right Hand in his wave. Lucifer quickly used his Force Concealment and sped through the academy looking for the jedi to kill. He ignited his saber behind a Jedi he dropped his Concealment and he swung down at the jedi knocking him down by surprise. Lucifer continued on and towards the end of the fight he felt a weird disturbance. He felt Emperor Augustus and Sebastian Ocoun in a fight. Then all went silent and still. Both the Lord and the Jedi Master stabbed at each others chests. the Acedmy started to crumble where they stood. a Vortex opened up and Sebastian and Augustus were sucked into it. Lucifer felt this and turned to the Right hand saying; "The Lord is Dead." The left hand looked shocked, in disbelief. He then felt Darth Xirritums power go light...lucifer knew this was the End of the sith. He wouldn't allow it. When all the sith fled the temple Lucifer flew to Ziost. He went to the Lords Chambers. He sat down on the throne and proclaimed himself Lord Apocalypse(Refer to topic in Sith Section about my proclaiming) Lucifer went to taris under the name Lucifer Antar and not Lord Apocalypse. He instantly found a group of sith, from Augustus' empire. He approached them and gave them a message from Lord Apocalypse. He recruited plenty of sith that day. He then found the former Right Hand, and asked him to teach him all the powers Lucifer couldnt learn on his own. He learned the advanced forms of all dark side and core force powers. Lucifer told Naz the Lords message and his proposal. Naz accepted and Lucifer went back to Ziost. Lucifer has now been recruiting and putting his plans into motion =Months Later= Months later Lord Apocalypse had gained many followers. He had devised many plans to get rid of the Jedi, but only two of them he actually put into full motion. He would make a disease that would cause even the most powerful Jedi, to be mutated. he called it The Rakghoul Disease. He went in search for the best scientist he would find. He searched all over until he found the perfect scientist. He captured Doctor Mulast, and made him work on the disease. He gave mulast a set date and time he wanted it complete. Mulast had failed him on several occasions until he finally got what he wanted. The Disease that would end the jedi. He made mulast make a serum that would only be used by him. Mulast then told a bounty hunter that apocalypse had hired to go and get him a plant from felucia. The Bounty Hunter named allen did so. He came back about three days later, and gave mulast the planet. Mulast put it in the vial and created the serum. he was just about to finish it when allen stole it. Apocalypse defeated allen and took him into the lab to have him turned into a rakghoul. Allen slowly and painfully transformed into Apocalypse's creature of darkness. He went over and killed Mulast by ripping his head off. Apocalypse laughed and bested allen. He gave him a small bit of the serum, and he slowly turned back to normal. Apocalypse left him there and took the disease and put it into grenade canisters. he put them on several belts of nades, and he took them with him every where. His plan was coming into full swing. =The Five Findings= Lord Apocalypse searched on Ziost in the Jungles. He searched for an ancient machine that had certain information he needed. He searched the Ziost jungles. He encountered species that he easily defeated. He walked till he found an ancient cave. He walked into it and fought ihs way through the cave. He reached the end of the cave, and found the machine he was looking for. He pushed buttons and the Machine activated showing him a list of informatino for what he needed. He laughed manically memorizing the List of places to go to. He ignited his saber destroying the Machine, he walked out as it blew up. He laughed and went back to the temple. He got into his ship and Flew off to Dantooine. Lord Apocalypse landed on Dantooine away from the Jedi Enclave. He followed the first machines coordinates it led him right by the Jedi Temple. He used Force Concealment and snuck passed the Jedi Temple undetected. He approched a little Cove. Kath Hounds, Kinrath, Are outside of the Cove. Apoc kills the creatures walking into the cove. He fights off more Kinrath and Kath Hounds until he finds another machine like the first one. He activated it, this one took longer to activate. He eventually got it activated, and he read off the information and the Coordinates he needed. He held his hand out charing up a force blast into his hand. He sent it at the machine and it started to blow up. He walked out of the cove and it blew up alerting the Jedi. He quickly got out of there flying off to Hoth. Lord Apocalypse landed on Hoth with Xet and his Pet wolf. He walked on Hoth, the air was heavy, and foggy, It was dark out the temperatures below average. He used his Dark Side Energy to keep himself warm. He walked slowly the snow crunching under his boots. He walked through the base, and went sensed around pinpointing the exact cordinates of the next machine. He looked into a cave seeing the light the machine gave off. He walked into the cave slowly seeing the light get brighter then fade. His son foolishly followed him in. He told him to get out and then he activated the machine. He looked at it once again memorizing the coordinates of the next machine. He laughed and tossed his saber into the machine making it blow up instantly. His son heard the explosion and saw his father walk out with his saber ignited. He took his son xet and went to Korriban. Lord Apocalypse landed on Korriban. He stepped off of his ship. and went outside and looked around. He saw the building he needed to get to. In order to get there he would have to fight his way through. He saw plenty of Dark Jedi that still worshipped Augustus. He fought threw them quickly killing them all. He also encountered Remnants of the Sith Army. He defeated them as they shot at him. He walked up the stairs into the building and then walks down. He was imediatly attacked by more Followers of Augustus. He pushed them down into the lava off the bridge and told his so nto wait outside the room. He shut the door and walked in finding another machine. He activates it and gets the Coordinates for one more place. He grins and destroys that machine. He walks out as the room gets destroyed. He keeps walking until he is outside. He gets into his ship and flies off to Kashyyyk. Lord Apocalypse Landed on Kashyyyk. He walked through the wookiee tree forts looking for a way down to the ShadowLands. He eventually took an elevator down killing the wookiee guide as he went down. He walked through the forest floor finding all sorts of creatures. He had a hard time defeating them, they seemed to be Mutated by the shadowlands. He came up to a giant statue and the last machine. He grinned and as he got close to the machine the statue attacked him. He defended himself against the Statue. when he had knocked the statue back abit he took that chance and tossed a Force Orb of Destruction at the statue destroying it in an instant. He went to the machine and found the last of the Coordinates. He memorized them and grins he sent 3 force orbs of destruction at the machine and it blew up. He went back up to the tree forts and flew away back to ziost.